Indigo Room
by Wachi-wa
Summary: Dia itu milikku, Apapun yang ada padanya itu milikku, dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya, tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia tidak punya hak untuk memilih. She has no choice. #StartingWave #WordsForU


Indigo Room

Sasuke.U|Hinata.H|T|Romance|Crime|Dis:Masashi.K|#WordsForU

Happy Reading Minna!

…

* * *

Dia itu milikku, dari atas hingga kebawah, dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung kukunya, dari setiap keringat yang menetes, atau dari nafas yang terhembus dari rongga pernafasannya. Apapun yang tersentuh dan terperangkap didalam harum tubuhnya adalah milikku.

Dan hanya aku yang boleh menikmatinya, tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia tidak punya hak untuk memilih.

 _She has no choice_.

…

* * *

[Sabtu, 13 Juni]

…

Aku melihatnya, hari ini ia hanya membawa bento berupa sandwich dan sebotol susu segar. Seperti biasa, dengan malu-malu menaiki menuju atap lalu duduk disudut sambil melirik kebawah, melihat-lihat betapa bodohnya Usuratonkachi dan klub basketnya itu.

Aku memang membawa bekal, dan dengan niatan yang sama untuk menikmati bento buatan ibuku diatap, aku akan duduk ditempat yang berlawanan dengannya. Biasanya dia akan menyapaku dengan tersenyum sedikit lalu cepat-cepat pergi menghindari para fansku yang sekitar 5 menit lagi akan memenuhi tempat ini.

Dia benci keramaian, setidaknya itu yang kudapat dari sikapnya beberapa tahun ini. Dia menyukai kacang merah manis, itupun aku tahu karena aku berhasil menyogok Tenten untuk menguntitnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku tengah menguap hendak memasuki alam mimpi ketika mendengar Kakashi semakin menjelaskan dengan detail apapun yang digambarnya dipermukaan papan tulis. Sebuah rumus trigonometri yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianku, lagipula aku sudah mengerti. Kulanjutkan acara tidurku mengikuti teman sebangku yang sudah hilang dibawa mimpi.

Baru lima menit melayang, suara Kakashi kembali menarikku untuk terjaga.

"Naruto, Sasuke, jangan tidur dikelas!"

…

* * *

[Minggu, 14 juni]

….

Minggu telah mengunjungiku, dan mataku masih tertuju dengan malasnya. Aku rasa bukan itu yang kumaksud, ah entahlah aku tidak memaksudkan apapun dalam kata-kataku, anggap saja itu ambigu.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau perhatikan?" Itachi melirikku, aku tahu dari pertanyaanya yang retoris. Dia tersenyum, dari auranya yang berubah menjadi usil.

"Diam, dan bermain dengan sekopmu, Nii-san…" sahutku dengan nada malas, sambil merasakan angin pantai yang sangat kencang, air laut yang menabrak kakiku berkali-kali tanpa henti.

Menatap camar yang semakin sering hinggap diatas dahan kelapa, atau melihat sekumpulan gadis yang berteriak memanggil namaku dalam radius 7 meter. Aku bersyukur dengan palang yang ditancapkan Itachi sebelum kami bersantai disini.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau perhatikan…" Itachi mulai lagi, yang kutahu dia menggelar karpet dan mengoleskan sunblock, terdengar dari suaranya yang sibuk krasak-krusuk.

"Sudahlah, dan kembali berjemur, Nii-san…" jawabku masih dengan nada malas.

"Kalau maksudmu adiknya Neji, aku ikhlas kok, dia gadis baik…" suara Itachi membuatku terkejut sedikit, lalu menoleh kearahnya. Dia pasti tahu yang kulihat adalah Hinata, karena jarak pandang kami yang cukup sama dan mengagumkan membuat siapapun tidak akan tahu apa yang kami lihat.

"Itu memang niatku…" jawabku enteng.

"Oi, oi, jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya Sasuke…" nada Itachi memang terdengar seperti 'itu _dangerous_ , Otoutou!' aku berbalik menghadapnya dan Kakakku melepas kacamatanya, "Apalagi dengan kamera seperti itu…"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun…"

…..

* * *

[Senin, 20 juli]

….

"Katakan padanya Gaara, tteba!" Naruto berceloteh dengan gembira, dan aku menanggapinya sambil menyilangkan tangan dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ini pertamakalinya aku jatuh cinta…" Gaara menepis tepukan Naruto, kurasa dia mulai gugup atas tingkah Naruto yang berlebihan.

"Hinata itu gadis yang pengertian, dattebayo!" Naruto mengungkit Hinata lagi,"Pasti dia mau mendengarkanmu, atau bahkan menerimamu!" sambungnya lalu menepuk pundak Gaara lagi.

"Masalahnya, waktu yang tepat untuk menembaknya…" Lee bergaya sambil memegang dagunya, kami berada diatap dengan bento masing-masing, mendengarkan isi hati Gaara yang tentunya sangat memuakkan.

"Gaara, katakan ini pada Hinata-san ; Aku mencintaimu, seperti aku mencintain Gai-sensei!" ujar Lee penuh semangat, api masa mudanya membakar tubuhnya, bahkan Naruto membantu Shikamaru untuk menyiram tubuh Lee dengan seember penuh air bekas pel-pelan.

"Kalau Gaara mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata, mungkin dia akan bilang ; Maaf lupakan kalau kita pernah berteman…" Shikamaru melipat tangannya, mulutnya penuh dengan roti isi, setelah menelannya baru ia melanjutkan, "Memang merepotkan, Oi, Sasuke kau popular kan, apa ada ide di otakmu?"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah, Sasuke-cyaan tteba, kau bisa menggaet semua gadis didunia ini kecuali Hinata kan?"

"Diam, Naruto! Aku tidak mau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu!?" Aku beranjak, tetapi Naruto segera membuatku berdehem, "Apa kau punya affair dengan Hinata, dattebayo?"

"…kau nampak tidak suka…" Naruto menyipit, aku terdiam sebentar. Kenapa dia selalu bisa menebakku?

Aku duduk kembali, "Aku tidak menyukai gadis cengeng, lagipula aku bisa mencari pacar yang lebih baik daripada dia kan?"

"Sasuke, jangan menghina Hinata seperti itu!" giliran Gaara yang menyahut, Aku berdehem lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Beri dia surat dan curahkan isi hatimu…"

"Ah ide bagus!"

"Sasuga moteki no otoko!"

"Kali ini bawa sekalian hadiah, perempuan suka yang manis-manis kan!"

…..

…

Aku ditarik Naruto untuk ikut mengintip, kami bersembunyi dibalik dinding dan menunggu Hinata kembali dari ruang klubnya, Gaara memasukkan surat kedalam loker Hinata, Aku awalnya menolak. Tetapi untuk melihat hasilnya aku harus ikut melihat, semua seperti yang kuprediksikan.

Aku melihat Hinata berjalan pelan dari lorong menuju loker yang berada di pintu depan, ia berjalan begitu anggun, oh Okaa-sama pilihanku tidak salah!

Ia mengambil kunci lokernya lalu memasukkan benda kecil itu kedalam lubang kunci, memutarnya perlahan dan menarik tuasnya. Ketika surat Gaara terbang dan jatuh kebawah Hinata terkaget sebentar lalu melihatnya. Ia terlihat terkejut, sesekali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri lalu menatap surat itu lagi.

"Oey, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?" Shikamaru mendorongku terlalu kuat,

"Apanya!?" jawabku setengah berbisik,

"Hei, mundur dattebayo, Hinata menuju kesini!"

Aku, Naruto, Gaara, Lee, dan Shikamaru segera menarik tubuh masing masing atau kami akan terlihat oleh Hinata. Hinata memang tidak melihat kami, tapi kami terjatuh dan terjerembab kedepan karena Naruto dan Lee terlalu menarik tubuhnya.

"Wajarkah, kau dikirm surat cinta tapi malah berlari menuju ruang OSIS?" Shikamaru menepuk bajunya lalu melirik kearah Lee.

"Ini aneh, terlalu aneh…"Lee mengosok dagunya lalu berlari menuju OSIS.

"Tunggu kami!"

…..

* * *

[Kamis 23, Juni]

…..

"Aku heran dengan apa yang terjadi…"

Lee, Naruto, aku, dan Shikamaru berjalan pulang dengan pikiran dipenuhi oleh Gaara. Sedangkan lelaki merah itu harus rela dipindahkan ke Sunagakure setelah surat cintanya berubah menjadi surat ancaman.

" _Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku membencimu, kenapa kau tidak pindah?_ " Shikamaru mengingat ulang kata-kata yang tercantum disurat Gaara, aku melirik Shikamaru dengan satu mata berusaha mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya.

" _Atau aku akan membunuhmu_ , dattebayo~" ujar Naruto lagi mengulang bagian paragraph terakhir, "Kurasa itu bukan tulisan Gaara-dattebayoo~"

Naruto!

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" Lee mengejar Naruto yang langkahnya dua tiga kali didepan kami, aku terdiam, dia bisa dengan mudah menebak hal itu padahal tulisan, bentuk, warna, bahkan letaknya saja sama persis dengan milik Gaara?

"Gaara bilang dia menyukai Hinata, kan?" aku mendengar suara serak nan bodoh itu mencoba menjelaskan, "Mana mungkin dia mengancamnya, pasti itu kerjaan orang lain…" Naruto melipat tangannya, aku tersenyum sedikit.

"Konyol…" ujarku sambil memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam kantong.

"Benar juga Sasuke, mungkin dalam obrolan kita kemarin ada orang ain yang tidak atau dengan sengaja menguping, dia merencanakan hal ini…"

Aku melirik Shikamaru dan mengekori Naruto dari belakang. "Jika aku menjadi dia mungkin aku sudah merebut Hinata dengan cepat sebelum direbut orang lain…" kataku dengan cepat agar tidak dicurigai.

"Wow, asal bukan Sakura-chan, aku akan membantumu, dattebayo!"

"Sudahlah kita masih berkabung atas kepergian Gaara, Naruto-kun!"

"Gaara tidak meninggal, dattebayo!"

…

* * *

[Sabtu, 2 Juli, 2 tahun kemudian]

….

Setelah Gaara, semakin banyak yang mencoba mendekatinya. Dan aku semakin sibuk dengan banyak hal, terutama menjauhkan mereka dari Hinata. Kadang aku akan mencoba mengambil gambar, dengan kamera, handphone, smartwatch, atau alat kecil yang kuletakkan didalam ruang klub seninya.

Sejak saat itu, kamarku sekarang berwarna nila, walau hanya bagian kamar belajar saja. Hanya Itachi yang tahu, tentang betapa banyak foto Hinata yang tersembunyi didalam kotak besar yang kusembunyikan dibawah kasur.

Atau seberapa banyak benda yang sudah kukoleksi, walaupun dia bilang itu berlebihan, tetapi bagiku ini bentuk cinta yang sempurna.

"Sasuke, Hinata mulai tidak akrab lagi dengan Sakura semenjak kau mengajaknya bergabung ke klub nyan di social media…"

Itachi mengungkit hal itu, soal keberanianku yang sebesar biji sawi. Mengajaknya menjadi anggota penyuka kucing dihalaman social media. Tunggu, dari mana Sakura tahu?

"Nii-san, kenapa kau memberikan info aneh kepadaku?"

Itachi tersenyum padaku dan menunjuk dirinya dengan jempol, "Panggil aku Info-nii"

"Baik Info-nii"

Memang semenjak itu juga, Info-nii selalu memberikan info—seperti namanya ia selalu mendukungku dan membantuku, meneror, atau membantu menyingkirkan siapapun. Bahkan sampai aku lulus SMA, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Menoleh saja tidak, sampai ia pindah ke Takigakure. Kami ikut pindah, dengan alasan klasik,

"Universitas Takigakure lebih baik dari tempat ini…"

"Dan kau Itachi, kenapa kau ikut pindah?"

"Sasuke akan cepat mati tanpaku, Okaa-sama…" menunjukkan jempolnya, Itachi akan langsung mendapat bogeman dari Okaa-sama.

Kami benar-benar berkerja sama, sampai Itachi dipindah ke Amegakure untuk mengikuti special training bagi pengusaha muda sukses, dan aku mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

Kali ini aku mendapat saingan yang benar-benar berat dan berotak sama denganku, Toneri Otsutsuki.

"Kali ini akan kubunuh dia!" batinku setelah melihat ia terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata disore yang cerah dan dipenuhi dengan angin semilir . Walau dia tahu aku tengah berada diatap, memakai penyadap suara dengan pistol yang _standby_ didalam saku miliku, dia tahu aku tak mungkin menggunakannya.

' _Akan kubunuh, kulumat, dan kuhancurkan si brengsek itu. Toneri Otsutsuki keparat_!'

….

* * *

[ ]

….

#WordsForU #Wachi-wa #SHLevent


End file.
